everybodyeditsfandomcom-20200213-history
Past Updates
Future Updates *Special block that shows text when touched by player. Past Updates September 7 2010 *Added blog section to the website. *Fixed bug in HTML that made the game sometime fail in Firefox Game. *Simplified login system. September 3 2010 *As you might know, we had some issues with the previous website. As a result the free game now use the same website system as the beta. August 25 2010 *Want to know what's next? Then go here. August 23 2010 - Beta * You can now see a list of the most played saved worlds here. * Fixed bug where saved facebook sessions would be cleared if a login with a basic user happened. August 20 2010 - Beta *Saved worlds are here!. *Get a much more involved experience by playing the game in fullscreen. *Fixed bug in login system. August 19 2010 - Beta *You can now login without having a Facebook account. *Fixed bug where you would draw on the world when clicking the share level textfield. *Made the beta use the public room database again. This will change when compatibility breaks. August 18 2010 - Beta *The game now has a mute button *Beta users now have their own set of worlds *The game now has an in-game pre-loader *The Beta game is now integrated with the Beta website. *You will be prompted to login before joining a direct url game. August 17 2010 - Beta *Beta members now receive the Smiley package as well as full Beta access when entering the Beta program. *We have decided to start a beta program here August 12 2010 *You can now ask the game to remember you when logging in with Facebook. *You can now play the game directly on Facebook at http://apps.facebook.com/everedits/ August 11 2010 It's finally time to work on EE again! *Added news section and login to the game. *Fixed bug where the share on facebook button could be clicked when not visible. *Changed how the lobby shows room names with multiple spaces. *Updated level load help screen. July 22 2010 *Fixed bug where people could get stuck in arrows July 21 2010 *Yet another update to the prediction engine. It's now less precise, but it looks better. July 20 2010 *Small tweaks to physics engine to make the game work better *You can now see how many people have played each level. *Changed anti aliasing on the lobby text. July 19 2010 - News - 0.7.6 In this release I have tried to make everything better for people who create worlds *Creators will no longer be kicked by anti cheat *If you have the super secret edit key, hit g for god mode! *Rewrote the basic synchronization algorithm July 16 2010 - News - 0.7.5 We finally reached 500$ donated! So with no further delay, blue coins for everyone! *Added three new block types (Free for all) *Added blue coins *Created new load screen *Share screen now have a facebook share button July 13 2010 - News - 0.7.4 A lot of people got mad at us charging 5$ for the smileys. Thus we have decided to let you decide how much they are wroth to you. Donate any amount to receive them. Thank you! Already bought the smileys and feel cheated? Email us at thankyouweee@everybodyedits.com for refunds. *Fixed bug where the server would report people as spawning in 20x20 *Changed smileys to be based on donations rather than micro-transactions July 12 2010 *Moved the starting position of players to 0,0 so you won't have to have a 2*2 large area where users spawn July 11 2010 - News - 0.7.3 Sadly, donations have shown not to be enough to keep the project afloat. The game now uses more than 6TB of traffic every month and there is no way the economy fits together. Let's see if micro-transactions work! *Added smiley package to the game July 9 2010 - News I am beta testing a whole bunch of new features on live. Please don't get to angry if the game behaves funky tonight. July 6 2010 - 0.7.2 is out! *Added tiles that appear when a key is touched *New loader logo *Tweaked the physics a bit more towards platform physics. July 5 2010 *Fixed bug where people would be able to jump more than 3 tiles high June 30 2010 *Small update to the way rooms are sorted in the lobby *Anti cheat v0.1 online. Sorry for killing all the rooms June 12 2010 *Added black brick that does not show up on the minimap *Arrows no longer show on the minimap *Added twitter link in the lobby June 11 2010 - 0.7.0 is out! *Added Gates and Locks to the game. *Added crowns to the game. *Updated minimap to better reflect the actual map. *You can now draw everywhere in locked rooms *Fixed a bug that would kick people off the server June 10 2010 *Added in-game appeal for donations. Blue coins will be added at 500$ donated! May 31 2010 *Fixed bug where people where able to fly during specific conditions May 19 2010 *Added coins to locked rooms May 17 2010 *You can now click and hold to draw in locked rooms *Fixed bug where game creators where unable to link directly to newly created rooms *Fixed bug where the right wall was missing May 16 2010 *Updated server protocol to take up less traffic *Replaced the in-game interface with something more future proof May 11 2010 *You can now link directly to rooms if playing from http://everybodyedits.com May 10 2010 *Reworked the lobby yet again *You can now easily find your favorite room using the new search filter *Full rooms are now put at the bottom of the roomlist *Your own smiley is now always on top May 9 2010 *Rewrote the physics to act more like a real platformer *Reworked lobby to allow for more basic rooms May 8 2010 *Satup everybodyedits.com *Added private rooms *Added WASD to movement keys